


Play Nice

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Douchebaggery, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, New Jersey Devils, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Does he kiss you like this?" Marty asks, as he lays a trail of kisses down Sean's sternum.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble-y thing I wrote for a fic meme request. Set when Sean was in Hartford, obviously.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

"Does he kiss you like this?" Marty asks, as he lays a trail of kisses down Sean's sternum.

"Who?" Sean asks, getting a hand in his wavy hair and tugging. "Asshole," he adds, mildly.

"Lundqvist," Marty says, kissing lower.

"I don't kiss him, he's not like that," Sean says.

Marty sits back up and wipes the back of his hand against his mouth. "You sure? He seems like the type," he says, snidely.

Sean glares at him, narrows his eyes to pinpoints. "Don't fucking talk about him like that."

Marty shrugs and laughs. "Why do you care anyway? It's not like anyone in New York still cares about _you_."

Sean turns his head, refuses to meet Marty's gaze. "Fuck you."

"I came out here, to Hartford, for you. The least you could do is be grateful," Marty snaps.

"I didn't ask you out here to be a dick," Sean says.

"It's impossible for me not to be."

"I noticed." Sean tugs his shirt back down over his chest.

"Now, now, don't do that." Marty leans down and squeezes Sean's chin in his fingers, turning his head and kissing him full on the lips. It's hard and, well, not quite passionate but it's not lukewarm, either.

"Are you gonna play nice?" Sean asks.

"We'll see." Marty kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
